Vacation
by RedLaughter
Summary: The countries are in chaos as usual, not being able to relax and not getting along. So what happens when the Bad Friends Trio proposes a vacation?  Rating unknown, will decide as the story continues
1. Chapter 1

It had all begun with a world meeting. Things started out the same way as usual, America attempting to lead the entire meeting but without a doubt failing, Fighting erupting between more than half of the countries in the conference room, and Germany having to frankly shut them all up.

"Alright Enough! Can anyone here actually act like a civilized country for once! Please stop immediately!" said Germany as he eyed everyone in the room. Suddenly a scratchy rather obnoxious voice filled the room… violating everyone's poor ears.." Chill West! Kesesesese~~ Maybe You've got It all backwards ! Ever think about that? I bet not considering only someone of my supreme awesome level could realize something as brilliant as this wouldn't you say?" That voice belonged to none other than Gilbert Beillschmidt, Or better known as The coun-..wait No He's not a country anymore… He's more like.. an annoyance… Yes, That works. Well anyway That was Prussia. Germany slowly turned his head towards his older , as pathetic as that was, Brother. "What is it now Gilbert?" The annoyance he felt was clearly written all over his face… And Considering a certain useless Italian also happened to have a permanent marker, That could become literal. "Perhaps you need to loosen up ! We're countries!" Almost everyone in the room felt like yelling 'YOUR NOT' But anyway…" We deserve to have some free time to just be…OURSELVES !" He laughed his signature laugh. The room became silent until a French accent rang in the air "I agree Gilbert, ..We do have our rights " France gave a wink… to who? Well no one was quite sure…. Then a Spanish accent joined "Yes Yes! Sounds great!" Spain chuckled happily, the two countries walked towards their friend, and all 3 gave a huge grin towards the rest of the countries inside the crowded conference room. For a moment, the air was tense…. Then it burst into chaos.. oh wait that's normal. Well many different shouts were heard through out the room. All of which we shall skip. Everyone began yelling and expressing their opinion.. Well not really Japan .. "Alright FINE! IF YOU WILL ALL SHUT UP." Said Germany. He looked back over To Prussia. "…. As much as I know this will be the death of me,… What do you have in mind?"

The Prussians grin widened… Yes It's possible believe it or not. "A Vacation. All of us. And no one is allowed to leave until it is officially over. And WE" He gestured towards France, Spain, and himself." Decide when that is. Deal?" He said grinning a mischievous grin. The occupants of the room all slowly looked at each other. Let the chaos begin. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back with chapter 2 ^^ I'm sorry how this is not been very good this is only my first fan fiction but still no excuse ^^' oh and THANKYOU XD to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin For reviewing, I OWE YOU XD Well here goes nothing~~

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, was what ran through many of the nations minds, how could they actually go along with this?

At the moment they were on a bus to who knows where. No, they wished they were traveling to who knows where. Prussia, France, and Spain had kept the location a secret. As expected many were not enjoying their little rendezvous on a bus. The fact that a chunk of the floor of their bus just flew off wasn't helping either. Yes, Prussia, the ACTUAL host of the trip apparently did not want to waste much of his (Germany's) money. Who am I kidding he had fully prepared for the trip…..with beer. Better than nothing right !

Well most of the nations were so scared by their metal death trap that they couldn't even argue. Maybe this would help. Maybe it wasn't so bad after-…there went the door. "Alright! This is all your fault potato bastard! You let your brother-" "I have no control over his-" "KESESESESE~~~~" True. No one could over power the mighty mighty all freakin powerful kesesese. "Welcome all my faithful followers, Because I'm-…I'm many things… but lets stick with awesome ! You all of course were begging me to come-" "YOU FORCED US YOU SADIST!" "Yes, Yes Thankyou. Well…. WER'E HERE!" As that very last word was uttered all nations of the world slowly turned their heads to see where they would spend the next- However long it was- of their lives….

Thanks for reading! And also if anyone has an idea for where they should stay, That would be great. I also take ideas for future pairings and such~~ Though this is my first fanfic I would like you to know I'm willing to do ANYTHING here if you want it XD Please keep reading


End file.
